


Human Too Human

by Lonestar50



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonestar50/pseuds/Lonestar50
Summary: Lucifer est puni. Puni sévèrement par son Père qui l'a banni dans le monde des Hommes afin de lui faire comprendre ses erreurs.Chassé du Paradis, il erre alors sur Terre, au milieu de ces êtres qu'il exècre tant, invisible. Pendant des millénaires, sa haine ne fait que s'accentuer à leur égard. Puis un jour, quelque chose attire son regard : Sam Winchester, l'enfant qui allait bouleverser sa vie.
Relationships: Lucifer & Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Human Too Human

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est basée sur la série Supernatural qui appartient à Eric Kripke.  
> Elle se décline en trois parties, dont deux sont déjà publiées sur fanfiction.net sous les titres : Human Too Human et Human Almost Human.
> 
> Cette première partie commence pendant l'enfance de Sam et reprend à peu près la trame principale de la série, à quelques exceptions près, la principale étant que Lucifer n'est pas enfermé dans la Cage.

**HUMAN. TOO HUMAN. _You're my everything_.**

_Lucifer est puni. Puni sévèrement par son Père qui l'a banni dans le monde des Humains afin de comprendre ses erreurs. Chassé du Paradis, il erre alors sur Terre, seul au milieu de ces êtres qu'il exècre tant. Pendant des millénaires, sa haine ne fait que s'accentuer à leur égard. Puis un jour, quelque chose attire son regard..._

**Chapitre 1 : Lone Star**

Depuis combien de temps errait-il ? Il avait cessé de compter. Cela lui semblait faire des années, peut-être même des siècles qu'il vagabondait sur Terre. Alors que cela faisait en vérité bien plus. Quelques millénaires sans doute. Mais tout ceci était cependant bien insignifiant pour lui. Il n'avait pas la notion de temps, puisque de toute façon, celui-ci s'écoulait différemment de celui du Paradis.

 _Ah..._ le Paradis.

De douloureux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et la haine qu'il entretenait depuis toutes ces années passées dans ce bas monde se raviva vivement. Il bouillait de rage et sa colère ne demandait qu'à exploser, afin de réduire en cendre tout ce qui l'entourait.

Lui qui était autrefois si pur et sa grâce si éclatante, lui qui aimait d'un amour hors du temps et de l'espace son Père avait sombré dans la rancoeur, l'aversion et l'orgueil. Parce que Père avait ramené le petit dernier et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Sentant ses sentiments rejetés, il s'était emporté et avait menacé d'anéantir ces Hommes qui lui faisaient obstacle. L'étoile du Matin s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace à exécution mais Dieu l'empêcha de commettre l'irréparable en le punissant. Il le bannit alors sur Terre pour l'éternité, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ses erreurs et accepte d'aimer sa création autant que lui. L'étoile du Matin était piégé. Piégé dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il ne voulait pas affectionner. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il acceptait ces êtres qui peuplaient la Terre, soit il restait à jamais à errer parmi eux. Et Michel, son frère, était beaucoup moins ''indulgent'' que leur Père qui lui avait laissé une chance de se racheter. Il avait prévenu Lucifer. Si jamais il le retrouvait, il le ferait payer pour son crime. De bien entendu, l'ange déchu avait rejeté les deux propositions qui s'offraient à lui. Il ne vivait que pour se venger et il s'était juré de tous les tuer.

Cela faisait donc des années et des années qu'il vagabondait ici et là, sans trouver de réelle solution. En plus d'être invisible aux yeux de tous, il avait été privé de ses puissants pouvoirs, de sa Grâce si éclatante et de ses ailes si majestueuses de sorte à ce qu'il ne pouvait ni rentrer au Paradis, ni ravager la Terre. Il se contentait donc de rabaisser l'espèce humaine en les traitants de vermines, d'êtres faibles et sans avenir, qui évoluaient selon lui à une lenteur épouvantable, à en faire pleurer les étoiles.

Souvent, en traversant une rue ou en s'invitant dans une maison, une envie irrépressible de pourrir la vie à ces humains ou tout simplement leur faire peur en faisant les quatre-cents coups le prenait et il aurait bien donné n'importe quoi juste pour faire tomber quelques objets par terre ou bien faire des croche-pieds, pour s'occuper et passer le temps. Il avait bien tenté d'en tuer un ou deux -ou plutôt des milliers, mais ses tentatives avaient été vaines, comme si quelqu'un le surveillait et veillait à ce que cela ne se produise pas. Il était aussi faible qu'un de ces bambins humains et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il était bien supérieur à eux, en tout point ! Il ne comprenait pas... Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir mérité de vivre dans ce cauchemar ? Comment aimer son Père pouvait-il devenir un crime ? Et pourquoi celui-ci tenait tant à ce que son fils partage sa passion pour ces êtres imparfaits ? Il n'y avait rien à leur envier. Ou peut-être que si. Eux au moins, n'étaient pas condamnés à vivre éternellement dans la souffrance et la solitude, avec cette haine qui plongent votre âme dans les ténèbres et le chaos le plus total.

L'ange déchu soupira tristement. Il était las. Chaque jour que Dieu faisait sur Terre se ressemblait. Les hommes étaient tous pareils. Égoïstes, violents, fourbes... Et inintéressants... Lucifer avait préféré garder ses distances plutôt que d'apprendre à les connaître et à comprendre leur mode de vie. Il avait néanmoins regardé de loin de nombreuses batailles -faute de pouvoir y participer, mais les guerres du XXème siècle l'avait quand même le plus marqué. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils se détruire mutuellement sans même qu'il ait besoin d'intervenir ? C'était vraiment lamentable et il avait ricané avec mépris en contemplant ce spectacle macabre. Au moins, ce moment de l'histoire avait pu le distraire un temps, avant que ce monde déchiré et ensanglanté ne finisse par se reconstruire lentement...

Et il s'ennuyait maintenant de nouveau à mourir, déambulant dans les rues tel un fantôme. Une fine pluie d'automne s'était abattu sur la ville américaine. S'arrêtant au milieu de la chaussée, Lucifer ferma un instant les yeux pour les réouvrir ensuite, tête penchée en arrière pour observer ce ciel gris terne, qui semblait pleurer. Pleurer la chute du plus bel ange qu'il eut existé. Un nuage de honte, dressé comme un mur entre lui et le soleil pour le cacher. Ou peut-être qu'il se moquait de lui -qui sait ?- crachant avec mépris cette pluie qui tombait sur lui afin de lui glacer le sang, formant un rempart afin qu'il ne voit plus jamais la douce mais puissante lumière de son Père. Car ce nuage, au dessus de lui, le narguait depuis bien longtemps déjà, le suivant partout où il allait, comme une malédiction. Son coeur se serra mais de façon imperceptible. Cela faisait plus d'un millénaire que son coeur avait gelé. Mille aiguilles auraient put le transpercer qu'il n'aurait rien senti. La pluie faisait partie de ces petites choses auxquelles il ne prêtait désormais guère attention...

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber et il savait qu'à cette journée, s'en succéderait une autre, tout aussi monotone que les précédentes. Un rire le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées et l'ange déchu se tourna pour apercevoir un couple le dépasser en se tenant bras-dessus bras-dessous avec un sourire béat accroché à leurs lèvres. Ils dégoulinaient tellement de bonheur que cela arracha une grimace de dégoût à Lucifer. Cette vue l'avait définitivement rembrunit pour le reste de la soirée et il s'empressa de se remettre en marche. C'est au détour d'une avenue, dans un petit bar-restaurant qu'il décida de s'arrêter. Il y entra et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Satisfait qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde car il répugnait se retrouver au milieu de ces êtres superflus qui déblatéraient des absurdités plus grosses les unes que les autres et ô combien assommantes, il alla s'installer à une table à l'écart. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et mettant les pieds sur la table, il observa d'un oeil mauvais la barman qui essuyait ses verres puis les autres personnes qui mangeaient et bavardaient tranquillement un peu plus loin jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par le feu brûlant dans la cheminée. Il en émanait une douce chaleur qui se propageait et donnait à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse et apaisante. Si sa colère n'était pas semblable à celle d'un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption, peut-être Lucifer aurait-il profité de cet instant, peut-être que ses mœurs se seraient adoucies... A la place, il ne voyait que destruction dans ces flammes qui grignotaient le bois. Voyant en elles, le parfait élément pour brûler ce petit monde que Père chérissait tant.

Il sursauta, revenant brusquement à la réalité quand il sentit quelque chose le traverser. Il se redressa et écarquilla les yeux en voyant des humains s'installer à la table où il se trouvait justement. L'ange déchu bouillait de rage, de toute les tables libres que le restaurant disposait, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur la sienne ! Sans compter le fait qu'il s'était fait traversé par un humain - _Eurk !_ \- et ce n'était franchement pas agréable.

Il considéra l'homme qui s'était installé à sa place. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années tout au plus et n'était pas très soigné, au vu de sa barbe naissante et de ses vieux vêtements. Il avait les traits tirés et n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur non plus, affichant un air plutôt sévère. Il tenait dans ses bras un petit qu'il assit à côté de lui et donc à côté de Lucifer. L'Homme tourna ensuite la tête.

-Dean, viens ici tout de suite ! houspilla-t-il à voix basse à un gamin qui n'était pas plus haut que trois pommes.

Le dénommé Dean s'avança à contre-coeur vers la table et s'y assit lourdement en soupirant et en baissant les yeux, l'air boudeur.

-Surveilles ton frère je reviens. Ordonna l'homme et se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Lucifer le suivit du regard puis baissa les yeux vers la petite créature assise à ses côtés. Celui-ci observait de ses grands yeux émeraude ce qui se passait tout en restant silencieux. L'ange déchu fut surpris de voir un mioche aussi calme, d'habitude, ils braillaient et gesticulaient dans tous les sens, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore plus -si toutefois c'était possible de l'être plus qui ne l'était déjà. Il ne put cependant guère continuer sa réflexion, le grand brun mal rasé revenant s'asseoir à sa place, avec un verre d'alcool à la main.

-Papa... commença Dean avec ton presque suppliant, Sammy est fatigué...

Un père plongé dans l'alcool et deux gamins sous le bras ? Pathétique. Lucifer se leva en roulant des yeux, déjà las d'écouter la conversation qui venait de débuter entre le père et le fils.

-c'est vous qui me fatiguez, lança l'étoile du matin dans le vide sachant pertinemment que personne ne l’entendrait de toute façon.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de se réfugier à l'étage, dans une chambre inoccupée. Bien. Le restaurant faisait aussi hôtel. C'était plutôt ringard et sombre mais ça ferait l'affaire pour quelques heures. Faute de pouvoir dormir comme tous ces humains, il s'allongea sur un lit et se reposa, fermant simplement les yeux.

Silence lourd. Rien que lui face aux ténèbres dans son coeur. Mélange insondable de sentiments se bousculant et combattant furieusement sans cesse au fond de lui. Et la haine, toujours plus forte que les autres domine, cachant peut-être derrière elle ceux, plus douloureux et insupportables. Son être entier étant guerre, il lui était impossible de trouver la paix intérieure.

Soudain une lumière, le bruit d'une porte qui claque et trois personnes qui rentrent dans la chambre. Lucifer se redressa vivement.

Bon sang encore eux ! Ce n'était plus possible d'être tranquille ! Pesta-t-il intérieurement en retrouvant la famille de tout à l'heure.

Le père embrassa son fils sur le front avant de le coucher sur le matelas puis se dirigea gauchement vers l'autre lit où il laissa tomber son corps, laissant juste le temps à Lucifer de s'écarter pour l'éviter. Il ronflait déjà, l'alcool ayant eu raison de lui.

_Mi-sé-ra-ble._

L'ange invisible recula jusqu'à sentir un craquement sous son pied. Il baissa les yeux et rouspéta à voix haute.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde encore ? Lâcha-t-il en regardant le tas de grains blancs sur le sol, devant la porte et aussi sur le rebord de la fenêtre, où Dean se dépêchait d'en verser.

Il suivit du regard la tête blonde, fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire avec tout ce sel, sérieusement ?

Le petit jeta un regard vers son père et soupira, avant de se coucher à côté de son petit frère, auquel il adressa un sourire triste mais bienveillant.

-Dors bien Sammy.

Les yeux se fermèrent, leur respiration devint plus lente, tous sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond, peut-être même vers le monde des songes. Renfrogné parce qu'ils venaient de les couper dans son moment de solitude rien qu'à lui, Lucifer donna un coup de pied rageur dans le sel et s'apprêta à partir...jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un courant d'air passer dans la pièce. Il se retourna alors pour voir dans la pénombre un homme brandir un poignard en l'air et il réagit aussitôt, par réflexe, en l'empoignant par le cou et en le clouant au mur. Surprise pour cet homme qui venait de se faire prendre sur le fait, froncement de sourcil pour l'archange déchu.

-Qui t'es toi ? siffla Lucifer en détaillant l'agresseur.

-Que... un ange ? Qu'est-ce qu'un ange fou ici ? s'exclama l'homme le souffle coupé.

Lucifer recula sa tête de quelques centimètres, interloqué. Il était visible ? Les yeux du mystérieux malfrat devinrent noirs avant de retrouver leur couleur normale.

Ah... Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Il resserra alors son emprise sur sa gorge avant que celui-ci ne tente de le poignarder. Lucifer le relâcha, et le démon s'éclipsa aussitôt, disparaissant sans demander son reste. L'ange déchu ramassa le poignard et l'examina quelques secondes avant de relever la tête, se rendant compte soudainement d'une chose.

Son regard se porta sur la petite silhouette endormie sur le lit.

Il venait de sauver un humain.

Sauver un _humain_...

Sauver. _**UN**_. Humain...

_**A suivre....** _


End file.
